


AoS Drabbles, Various Ships

by TomatoBookworm



Series: AoS Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Non-SHIELD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Drabbles for Agents of SHIELD. Various ships except for FitzSimmons and StaticQuake.Drabbles for FitzSimmonshere.Drabbles for StaticQuakehere.





	1. QuakeRider + “Not you again...”

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you.

“Not you again…”

“Hey! What do you have against my van?” Daisy asked. 

“It’s falling apart,” Robbie said. “You are in my shop for the third time this month. Besides, it smells.”

“No it does not!”

“Your friend said it when she picked you up,” Robbie said. “Face it, time to let go.”

“Never,” Daisy declared. “It was my home. Just because I have my own people now doesn’t mean I am giving it up.”

“Fine. Just don’t tell anyone I am putting this junk on the road.”

“Sorry for ruining your reputation. Why don’t I buy you dinner instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks to Fierysky for the prompt!


	2. Mackelena + “Are you upset with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. Mackelena + 17: “Are you upset with me?” Double drabble.

“Are you upset with me?” Elena asked from the hospital bed.

“What? No,” Mack said. He walked into the room and sat down beside her. 

“You stand in the door. Looking like this.” She made a grimace. “I think you are upset with me or someone died.” Elena paused as she saw his face. “Who?”

He told her. The whole story, including the pieces he picked up between Daisy’s tears. Elena was quiet for a long time.

“We fought together. He saved my life.” Elena looked at Mack. “You said Lincoln had the cross?”

“It was part of the vision. He saved Daisy, and the world.”

“Then God is with him.” Elena patted Mack’s hand. “I will give you another cross, after I leave the hospital.”

“You don’t have to,” Mack said. “I was the one who lost it in the first place.”

“That’s why you need one, to remind you that you are never alone,” Elena said. 

Mack looked at her, this woman whom he had only begun to know, yet somehow she was already offering him solace. He wondered if he could learn to do the same for her. 

“Thank you,” Mack said simply. “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to get into angst land, imagine Elena did give Mack another cross that he wore under his shirt throughout the Framework and the future. He stares at it every night after their breakup...
> 
> And now I am going to post/write Lincoln Lives AU fluff to cheer myself up.


	3. Quakerider + “Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from LibbyWeasley. “Are you jealous?” FS or whatever pairing you’d like  
> Prompt from Soulofevil. “Are you jealous?” for Quakerider  
> Hope it’s okay I combined the prompts!

Robbie was scowling. Daisy laughed.

“Are you jealous?”

“Of what?”

“Lucy likes me,” Daisy said as she patted the Hell Charger. 

“Just because my car lets you in doesn’t mean she likes you,” Robbie said. “She only allowed you to drive that one time, and I was next to you for the entire ride.”

Daisy ignored him. “Lucy and I have an understanding.” She stroked the dashboard, and the car let out a low rumble. 

“What is it?” Robbie asked despite himself.

“We are the two most important women in your life.” Daisy smirked at him. 

The Hell Charger purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Quakerider + fluffy prompt = car jokes in my brain.


	4. Philinda + “Don’t die on me– Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. Philinda + 15: “Don’t die on me– Please.”

“Coulson.” 

May’s voice was low but clear in the hangar. Coulson turned around. 

“Come to see me off?”

She didn’t lighten up, not that he really expected her to. May’s smile was always precious, but since Andrew’s death and Daisy’s departure, it had become even rarer.

“Be careful.”

“Daisy won’t hurt me.”

“She’s chasing the Watchdogs. Sooner or later you will come across them too,” May said. “Mace is keeping me on base. You need to watch out for yourself.”

“Hey, I am not that rusty.”

“You are a bit rusty.” Her eyes were warmer. “Don’t die on me — please.”


	5. Mackelena + “You own my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. Mackelena + 59: “You own my heart.”
> 
> Spoiler for 6x11.

They watched Benson walk away with Izel, to change coordinates for the secret temple. They haven’t admitted defeat, but there was a chance they might lose.

“Fighting alien who can steal our bodies, just like old times,” Elena said. She shrugged at Mack’s unimpressed look. “Hive couldn’t infect you, so not exactly like old times.”

“We beat Hive. We will beat Izel.”

“We might need a sacrifice. Remember what I told you, better to die than be a slave?”

“Yo-Yo…”

“I’ve seen myself, living as a slave,” Elena reminded him. “You own my heart. Don’t let anyone own my body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT want something like this to go down on the season finale, but I’ve always liked that scene in 3x21 where Elena trusts Mack with the murder vest switch for defining Elena’s character and establishing their dynamic. After Elena saw her future self in the Loop timeline, I imagine she would be even more adamant about never living under someone else’s control.


	6. Quakerider + “Don’t die on me– Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. Quakerider + 15: “Don’t die on me– Please.”
> 
> Set in some happier universe where Coulson lives and Robbie is around.

“Come on. Don’t die on me– Please.”

The car sputtered one last time and died. 

“Damnit!” 

Daisy would have kicked something, except she didn’t want to get into even deeper trouble. She opened the hood and promptly cursed again. 

“How many modifications did you put in here, Coulson?” She knew her way around an engine, but trying to fix a flying car was too much.

“Need help there?”

Daisy swung around. “Robbie, you are an angel from Hell.”

His eyes went wide and pink tinged his ears. Daisy licked her lips.

“Let’s fix Lola, then we can go flying together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes my trifecta of Quakerider car fluff.


	7. Huntingbird + after the bar scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> For clementinewhy, who asked: “Ohhh what about a lil mini HB right after they’re left at the bar?”
> 
> Double drabble.

Bobbi took another drink. The gin tasted sharp and strong. Jemma must have sent it. 

“Easy, love,” Hunter said next to her. “There’s no hurry.”

No. They didn’t have to report in post-mission, never again. She put up a smile. “And let the free alcohol go to waste? We don’t exactly have a steady income anymore.”

“Regular paychecks are overrated.” Hunter had his devil-may-care expression on, but his words were soft. “How about a nice juicy burger first?”

Once upon a time, she might have taken the easy shot at his mercenary past. Now, she took his hand. 

“I am not going to get drunk on an empty stomach, Hunter.” Too many hostile eyes were on them, and she wouldn’t let herself go. No more backup. No team. She had to keep herself and Hunter safe. She won’t lose him. 

“Didn’t say you were.” Hunter clasped her hand back. “I could use some food myself.”

He had changed too. Instead of harping on her to take care of herself, he was letting her swim in her sorrows, keeping an eye out so she didn’t drown herself. 

Bobbi leaned her forehead to his. Whatever happened next, they would figure it out. 


End file.
